1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cell phone accessories and, more particularly, to a protective case for a cell phone which includes a compartment for a removable lighter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mobile communication devices (or mobile devices), such as PDAs, cell phones (or smart phones, or mobile phones), and tablet computers, is well known. It is understood that such devices are typically fragile and subject to breaking when dropped. Consequently, protective cases are typically used with cell phones and other mobile communication device in order to provide a covering which enhances the durability of such devices.
It is common for individuals to carry certain indispensible items with them at all times. One such item is often a cell phone. Others may include a lighter and a writing utensil such as a pen. A problem which still exists, however, is that carrying so many individual items separately can lead to forgetting or losing such items and is generally inconvenient to do. If a plurality of such indispensible items could be combined into one integrated structure, they would be less likely to become lost or separate and a user would not be required to devote as much pocket or bag space to them. Thus, there remains a need for an integrated cell phone case and lighter which would enable a user to store a removable lighter in his cell phone case. It would be helpful if such an integrated cell phone case and lighter and included lighter were structured to resist the lighter inadvertently falling out of the case. It would be additionally desirable for such an integrated cell phone case and lighter to include compartments for such removable items while not substantially effecting the ability of the cell phone case to protect a contained cell phone.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a cell phone case which includes a removable lighter and pen in built in compartments. The primary components in Applicant's integrated cell phone case and lighter are a modified cell phone case, a removable lighter, and a removable pen. When in operation, the integrated cell phone case and lighter enables a plurality of discrete indispensible items to be transported in one structure. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.